Let Me Be Your Kidnapper
by Added-OC
Summary: ("Don't you touch her. You don't deserve to." Meliodas growled low in his throats as his blade was brought up to point at a threatening angle right to the things face.) Just another take on how it could have happened, curtosy of your friendly neighborhood fangirl. Much love to all the SDS/NNT writers out there, lets read all the fanfictions! Rating may change to M you are warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello dear readers, this is actually my second fanfiction in this fandom! If you haven't read the first one and you would like to the title of it is "Seven Signs of Sin". I would like to let everyone know that I have spent a while on this and it was going to be a one shot in the beginning but i just couldn't stop, so here is Chapter one of Let me be your Kidnapper. I do hope you like it!**_

 **Side note; I am very sorry Yui, I know i wanted you to read over this first but i had to get it out there before I lost my train of thought.**

 **I love you Yui!**

 **I love all of you dear readers as well;**

 **Affectionately,**

 _ **Ad**_

"Don't worry Meliodas. We will meet again, in another life." The rain pouring down on them almost completely blocked out her words just as well as it hid the tears streaming down his face in large rivers. He could still feel them though, stinging the flesh of his cheeks as they cut their way down them. He crouched down to pull her head into his chest as he closed his eyes against the pain. His fingers tangled in her light red hair as he felt her take her last breath, it was happening again just as it had before like countless other times in the past. Three thousand years worth of heartache and broken dreams all because of his bastard fathers curse. His life was a living hell that he would never escape. Even death was not a reprieve for long. He cursed his father for cursing him, cursed his seven hearts for falling in love with her so easily, cursed his very being for existing only for her no matter the circumstances. He would never escape this, it was a fact that he had to re-accept each an every time he watched her die.

Cries were ringing out all around him as his precious love took her last breath, then they all seemed to fall into a distant background as a single new cry reach his ears. A newborn babe, not even twenty yards from where he knelt was just taking her first breath. He knew it was her, he could feel it in his very soul. Her own soul had found its new host and this time luck had to be on his side. The last time this had happened he had to trek halfway across Britannia alone to find her again but for some reason, be it sheer luck or fate, she had found her way to his side much faster than any time before. With one final kiss on her head and a whispered "I love you," he stood and turned towards the sound. It did not take long for him to find her, the pregnant queen had fled the invasion while still in the early stages of labor and had given birth to a daughter in a tattered shack nearly a mile away from the castle as quietly as she could. The birth had not gone well for the woman and with no help she had been forced to sever the cord with a rusted dagger. The baby that the corpse held in her arms was perfect, untouched by the infection that had been the womans ultimate demise and suckling hungrily at her teat. He smiled as he lifted the newborn into his arms and softly whispered sweet sounds in her ear as she nuzzled herself into his chest. She smelled like lavender and copper with a hint of rust that caused him to worry for her.

She would have to be cleaned and wrapped up nice and warm before he dared venture out into the rainstorm beyond the shattered door. He made quick work of this, scrubbing her gently and wrapping her pale plump form up as snugly as he could in his own trench coat. The rain was cold against his face but the way he cradled her to his chest stopped it from reaching her entirely. The kingdom laid flat before him was clearly the work of another demon who had managed to escape the coffins seal. He knew that if he ever saw that demon he would take out the full extent of his wrath upon it for taking away the long days with Liz that he had dreamed of since their first dinner. The very fact that the beast would think of harming his beloved was unforgivable and if he ever laid eyes upon it judgement would-

A hellish cackling reached his ears from the direction where he had left Lizs body and his face hardened as the anger settled in the pit of his stomach. He held the babe closer to himself as he unsheathed his blade and turned towards the sound. Was it truly luck or fate that was at play here, or was it something more sinister? The mark of his kind flared up on his forehead, a hot brand against his rain chilled skin, as he made his way over the wreckage that was once a home to Liz and himself. He took the long way around the outskirts of the town to make absolutely sure that he would end up at the things back. If he looked his loves murderer in the eye he knew that he would completely lose himself to the darkness that was always there, threatening to consume him with every breath he took.

It was large, taller than the building he had lived in for the past twenty years, and it was cackling out of both of its mouths at once. He knew exactly what it was as soon as he saw the mark that curved under its right eye in a sharp scythe like design. He clenched the handle of his blade tighter as he stared daggers into the things back. He knew who it was personally which made his rage flare to higher heights as he studied the monsters form. He had lost his body in the battle somehow and had reverted back to his true demonic self, but that did not stop Meliodas from lusting after its final breath.

"Fraudrin!" He shouted out across the barren wasteland of the once great city. The child in his arm shift and let out a soft sound of protest for his loud voice as the thing before him turned to fully face the much smaller man.

"Meliodas." It rambled out in a deep demonic growl, "just my luck to run into the traitor here of all places." The thing cackled with both the mouth on its face and the one on its chests it loomed over his tiny frame. It turned to rest one long grotesque finger on Liz's face and tilted her head up slowly towards the heavens, "now this woman is strikingly similar to the wrench that turned you against your kind is she not? Truly an odd coincidence wouldn't you say?"

"Don't you touch her. You don't deserve to." Meliodas growled low in his throat as his blade was brought up to point at a threatening angle right to the things face.

"I hit right on the mark eh?" It tilted its head as it studied the bundle in his arms, "is it safe to assume that is the offspring of your union? Your father will not be pleased."green eyes narrowed at black ones as the wind blew dust and small debris between the two of them. The things hand lowered towards Lizs face once again and his demonic mark grew from above his right eye to completely surround the right side of his body. He felt his mind go blank as he clutched the baby closer to himself and raised his sword high. His world gave way to darkness as the demonic death screams echoed in his ears.

And it felt good.

* * *

How long had it been since he carved out the cave to care for the small baby Elizabeth? A month, two, three? She was certainly much larger than she was when he had plucked her from her dead mothers arms and seemed to become happier by the day. Her new favorite pastime was latching onto the two spiky strands of hair he couldn't seem to keep down at the top of his head when he burped her. Cows milk seemed to be doing well as a substitute for her own mothers but it caused her to become colicky and her upset stomach would lead her to tears until she was burped. Nights passed with her sleeping on his chest and days passed with her in his arms. He found himself chuckling at the irony of it all, those same things he wanted from her full womanly form he was doing with this baby without his mind going to those dark places that would cause his hands to grope naturally. Her bright silver hair would stick out at odd angles and reflect off the sunlight which caused it to look more like a halo on this tiny cherub of his love.

"I never thought I would be good with kids, but for you I can overcome anything Elizabeth." He smiled as he held her up above him while laying on his back. She cooed and wiggled in his hands, reaching her much smaller ones to his hair which only caused a ripple of laughter to roll out from his chest. He was having almost too much fun to sense the ones that were coming from the northeast, almost.

He went through the motions of wrapping her nearly naked body up snugly in his jacket and tucked her into his left arm while her clutched onto the handle of his sword with his right hand before exiting the cave. The sounds of hoof beats were growing louder as he crested the top of the crater that had been created by him giving into the darkness and he spied three riders. Judging by their scent and the power he felt from the one in the center of the group he assumed it was a king of some kind. The closer they drew the more obvious that fact became for him. The man was draped in a royal red velvet and fur cape above a set of blindingly gold armor. He held her even closer to himself as a silver haired Druid male hopped down from his own steed and made his way closer to them.

"Woah woah boy, we aren't here to harm you." The man said as he approached him with his hands held up in a form of surrender that caused Meliodas to cock one eyebrow upwards. Of course, they had no idea who he was so they simply thought he was a child who managed to survive what happened,

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded as he felt Elizabeth move against his chest.

"My apologies for my rudeness. I am Zaratras, the Great Holy Knight of Lioness, this is our king Bartra Lioness and my assistant and brother Dreyfus. We have come to investigate the remains of this kingdom." He stated each word slowly as he stepped towards them, "that child there, our king has had a vision that she will be his third daughter. If you just let me take her for a moment we can confirm with him that she's-" at this point his hands were uncomfortably close to the small bundle in his arms and he felt his fear and rage fighting over what would overpower his mind.

"HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" He shouted as he jumped back and held the swords tip towards the man.

"Your, woman?" The Holy knight asked in a surprised whisper as he took a step back. His green hues locked onto those of the king and he felt the fear and anger wash away. The old man was looking at him curiously but at the small form of Elizabeth with only the kind of love a father can show to his own child. This man would raise her right, in a place that she deserved to be raised and with all kind of love that he would not be able to provide her. He felt his knees try to go slack on him, he had to hand her over. It was the right thing to do.

"I will let your king adopt her, on one condition." He stated in a flat tone as he slid the blade into its sheath.

"And what would that be young man?" The king, Bartra, asked without a hint of malice in his voice.

"You hire me." Meliodas narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"The castle has enough nannies to care for her I can assure you." It was Zaratras who spoke this time.

"That's good news but I don't want to be her nanny, I want him to hire me as a Holy Knight. It is what I was for Danafor." He stated as he shifted her in his arms. The king smiled brightly from atop his horse before letting loose a hearty laugh.

"I like this boy." Bartra stated as his eyes sparkled in the sun, "well then, what are we waiting for? Lend them a horse and let us be on our way." With that he turned his great white steed around and headed back the way they had come.

"Come on then, you can ride in front of me until we reach camp then you can take your pick of horses." Zaratras held one hand out to him after mounting the horse and he accepted it with his free hand as he held her close to his chest. It felt odd riding in front of the man but the small bundle in his arms was far more important than his petty pride, just as she always had been and always would be. He smiled down at her sleeping face as he thought over this and felt his hearts skip a beat as she smiled back as if she sensed it even in her sleeping state. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes and urged the infant to feel his love for her.

"I'm never going to leave you behind. I will always find my way back to you." He whispered softly so that the knight behind him would not hear. Her tiny fist found its way into his hair and he smiled sweetly before laying a gentle kiss on her pale cheek.

* * *

The years passed by in the blink of an eye for Meliodas, Elizabeth grew before his very eyes under the care of Batra. She would always cling to him however; whenever he was at the castle she was never far away, even after he formed the Sins the young princess would not allow him to go on a mission without first making her a promise that he would return to her alive and well. He could still remember the last time he saw her, barely six years old and carrying around a teddy bear that looked eerily similar to Kings Chastifols guardian form. He could remember thinking that the fairy king must have made it by hand for her birthday present, the small fairy was a better tailor than most he had seen after all.

"Hey barkeep! We need another round over here!" He was shaken out of his fond memories of her by a customers loud call. Ignoring the longing to see he he always gained when he thought of her had become as easy as the large phony smile he plastered on his face when he turned to face the table of men who were obviously already drunk.

"Bernia ale right? Coming right up!" He called cheerfully as he filled four mugs full of what he personally considered the best ale in all of Britannia and slid them onto a tray. He moved swiftly around the tables to deliver the men their drinks and eyed the pig near a table, which was covered in barely touched food, suspiciously.

"Have you heard any rumors on that rogue group of Knights that disappeared about ten years ago?" One of the four men asked as he began passing out the mugs with a soft happy hum.

"How would I hear anything like that?" He asked as he blinked twice at the man to show just how dumbfounded he was to be asked such a question, "aren't they all dead and buried already? Or are you saying that they have come back from the grave?" He leaned in with a sinister smile as he asked the questions, growing closer with each word he spoke until there was barely an inch of space between them.

"N-no no no." The man stated as he waved his hands before his face as if to physically clear the air between them, "not at all, just curious is all."

"Damn." He stated as he leaned back and crossed his arms while looking at the wanted posters beside the doors, "I was curios to, would be great to have some stories to pass along to all those weary travelers right?" He scratched his head before flashing everyone around him a boyish smile, "ah well, just my luck right?" With that he shrugged and headed back to his spot behind the bar. The Tavern goers paid him little to no mind as he returned to cleaning out the thick wooden mugs and gathering fresh liquor from the storage room behind the kitchen. No one ever paid any mind to the barkeeper, even if the Tavern he owned and worked in moved from town to town seemingly overnight.

" 'Ave you 'eard o' the royal wedding that's bein' held for all then up an' ups in the capital?" An elderly man who looked as if he was a retired knight asked under his breath as Meliodas stepped closer to him.

"That isn't exactly juicy news, people marry all the time." Meliodas huffed in annoyance at the old knight as he scrubbed the cup a bit harder.

"Ah, I heard about that to, supposedly the king of Lioness is giving his youngest daughter away to that boy king of Camelot. What was his name again, ah yes Arthur I think." Another patron spoke up as he lifted his head from his own cup of ale.

"I heard their entire wedding is going to be done in silver and gold to represent the two kingdoms coming together." Yet another spoke, he could feel his anger beginning to flare and had to turn and take a few calming breaths before he could face the bar once again.

"Is. That. Right?" His voice was low and calm, giving away nothing of the hellscape that had opened up in his mind.

"Too bad you weren't hired for the wedding, you really know your ale." The very first man, the one who was asking for rumors, spoke loudly then.

"Hey, you're right, maybe I should offer my services then." He stared as the only sign of his growing anger appeared as the very slightest of eyebrow twitches that went unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"Aye! Three cheers for Mr. Barkeep! Keeping all our hopes up even when he himself is faced with absolute failure!" Someone shouted and the room exploded with cheers. It was just enough of a distraction for him to slip out of the room and crush the mug he had been holding into toothpicks that fell noisily to the floor. Sure his patrons where only joking about his chances of working for the king but he had another thing on his mind that he could not fail at.

"Bartra." He growled under his breath as he frantically tried to get his anger under control, the old king must be going senile if he thought that he could give HIS WOMAN to someone else. He wiped the remains of the mug off of his hands using a dish towel hanging nearby. He would go to Lioness and he would take back what was his, no matter what it took.

Failure was not an option.

* * *

"Oh you look so beautiful." Margaret cooed as she draped a veil over the tiara that had been specifically designed to match the silver belt on her dress. The large white skirt seemed to fill half the room as she studied it in the mirror. The design of the dress was simple enough, a form fitting top with a sweetheart neckline that was just high enough on her chest that the modest princess felt it was wrong to blush when she studied it carefully in her reflection. The skirt however, flared out from the silver belt to stretch at least five feet out on each side of her as well as the back. The thin lace upper layer of the skirt was filled with diamonds and silver flecks that made her sparkle at the slightest movements. The veil was long and thick, though she could still see perfectly out from behind its shelter.

"It feels so odd, I-I never imagined myself in something like this." She stuttered as she slowly reached up to touch the smooth fabric of the veil.

"Nonsense, that king won't know what hit him when he sees you walking down the isle." She tilted her head and smiled as the bowl cut purple hair of her sister Veronica peeked from behind the mirror followed shortly by her smiling face.

"Veronica!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she hid her face in her hands out of embarrassment. She could hear her sisters soft chuckles which made the red stain that covered her face and neck as well as her chest turn a few shades darker than before.

"Oh Elizabeth, there is no need at all to worry, I have heard from father that he is a very good man; kind and strong, brave and wise…" Margaret gently stroked Elizabeth's shoulder as she spoke while their sister scoffed and crossed her arms angrily at their conversation.

"Of course you have no need to worry, you have all of us there for you Ellie. Let's just get you out of this dress now and get our minds off this subject." The purplette stated as she turned to face her silver haired little sister.

"But what about after?" Was Elizabeth's muffled reply.

"After?" They asked together.

"When I have to go to Camelot to be his queen." She whispered as she lowered her hands to rest in her lap as she sank to the floor.

"Oh Ellie." Veronica cooed as the two of them wrapped her in a warm hug. She felt like this was her last chance to be like this with them, since it was less than a month before the eighteen year old king was due to take her away she did not have much time at all left to prepare her heart for what that would mean for her family. She would be sent away to another kingdom and more than likely she would never see them again.

"I am going to send for some fresh tea and biscuits and we will get you into something a bit more comfortable alright?" She smiled as Margaret spoke and leaned in as the older girl squeezed her in a gentle hug.

"I will help her out of this dress while you're out." Veronica moved around to her back and began the long process of undoing the buttons of the dress as she spoke to their eldest sister.

Less than an hour later the gown was put away in its own wardrobe and the three girls were sitting around a small round table in Elizabeth's room. The tea had long since cooled and the conversation that they had held had long since given way to silence. Elizabeth found herself watching the sunset from the window while her older sisters whispered amongst themselves about something she did not care to hear. The last few rays of sunlight were turning the capital into an orange tinged painting, but her eyes were not captivated by that, it was a sight she had seen every night since she could remember. What had her eyes locked on the world outside of her window was what appeared to be a small mountain or large hill with a pointed peak that swayed while whatever the large thing was moved.

"Ellie are you okay?" She turned to see Veronica staring at her with worried curiosity etched across her eyes.

"Yeah," she stared as she lowered her head, " I was just enjoying the view, while I still can you know." This seemed to satisfy her sisters who returned to their quiet conversation.

* * *

Days passed and the rumors of the famous mobile bar that had shown up on the outskirts of the capital reached her from the servants who did not know she was close enough to hear them as they made their plans to visit it while going about their daily routines. Two weeks was all she had left before she was to be married and sent off to another kingdom that she had never even seen before. She decided that if she was going to be taken away from the one home she had ever known then she would see all she could of that home so she could hold onto those memories forever. That was when she began to make her secret plans to sneak out and visit this seemingly famous bar.

The rest of that day she pretended like nothing had changed in her mind; she ate dinner with her father and sisters and acted the part of the perfect princess and daughter while she did so. Later she sat with her eldest sister and worked on her cross stitching while their middle sibling talked loudly about what she had learned from her personal guard, who had been teaching her all he knew about being a knight in secret. During all of this she was continuously revising her plans to sneak away in the back of her mind without letting the slightest hint of them show on her face.

As soon as it was acceptable to do so, she excused herself to her chambers for the night and began to get ready for her little nighttime adventure. She had managed to smuggle a maids uniform the day before when she first thought of her nighttime outing and hid it along with a simple white shawl under her top mattress. There was a pair of the plainest shoes she could find waiting for her in her small cushioned bench by her wardrobe that she spent a couple long hours hand scuffing so they would not stand out as something a peasant should not be seen in. Her outfit was completed with a simple covered wicker basket that she had carefully folded a dark brown thick wool cloak into to complete her servant girl look. She kept the cloak in the basket for the moment and quickly changed into her disguise before slipping out of her chambers using the servants door.

It took two hours for her to make her way out of the castle, setting the time of her excursion as closer to midnight than she had hoped. Her long silver hair had been carefully braided and wrapped around her head so no stray strands would stick out from the shawl that had been tied carefully over it to further hide who she was. She kept her eyes downcast as she moved through the castle so their bright blue hues would not give her away either. She did not lift her gaze from her feet until she was nearly halfway through the capital, and even then it was only to read over the fliers for the Boar Hat that had been plastered on nearly every wall around her. Taking a moment to allow a relieved sigh to fall from her lips, she turned her eyes on the castle; no one would know she was gone until the sun came up in the morning and by that time, if she stuck to her plan, she would be back in her own bed safe and sound. No one would ever have to know that she had left and she could continue living her life how her father intended her to after everything was said and done with the added benefit of the memories that she would make that night.

She knew how to find the bar, even though she wasn't sure how she knew she just did. It was as if her feet had a mind of their own as she wandered through the streets of the capital. The bar, or rather Tavern as the sign above the door indicated, sat just outside the capitals tall stone walls. It was an odd shape for a building, tall and rounded with a pointed roof resting above the third floor and two balconies leading out of what she assumed were bedrooms.

"It does look like a hat, but where does the boar come in?" She mused to herself in a soft whisper as she stepped up onto the equally rounded wrap around porch and eyed the door carefully. This was the very first time she had ever been out on her own like this and she wasn't sure if she should knock upon the green painted wood that made up the door before her or not; what if she just strolled in and everyone else knocked? Surely she would be found out if she didn't do this right.

Sounds of laughter from behind her sent her fleeing into the shadows along the side of the building. It was Gilthunder, her eldest sisters guard, and Howser, the knight that her father assigned to be her own personal guardsman until after the wedding, who had approached the Tavern. They were laughing and playfully shoving one another as they stepped up to the door. With no hesitation they opened the door and stepped inside. She let out a soft breath that she had been holding from the moment she heard their laughter as the door closed behind them. There was now a problem with her plan, as long as they were in the Tavern she would not be able to enter the establishment. Either one of them could easily pick up on who she was the moment she walked into the door, that much she was sure of.

"I was stupid to think that I would get away with this." She grumbled as she slid down the wall to rest her elbows on her knees and gripped the edges of her shawl as she hid her face in her hands, "Now I won't be able to get back into the castle until they change shifts tomorrow either." She shivered against the cold and pulled her thick warm cloak out of the basket to wrap herself in and form a Shield against the chilly night air that was blowing across the valley. She dared not move for fear of being seen, thus she succumbed to her fate of being stuck on the Tavern porch for hours to come.

* * *

Meliodas smiled brightly as the two Holy Knights entered the Tavern and waved them over to the bar where two stools sat open and ready for them. The royal wedding that had brought so many of his customers in had him on edge but none of them could tell. He had always been good at hiding his true feelings behind a playful smile and an air of carefreeness that he had become known for over the past ten years that he had played the part of bar owner. He knew how to act around anyone; from a Weary traveler to a holy knight and everything in between. Many times over the last decade he found himself misleading the Holy Knights that found their way to him in their hopeful quest to find the Sins, and every time none of them ever suspected they were talking to the leader of the very group they were after.

"Welcome to the Boar Hat gentlemen, grab a seat and I will be right with you just as soon as I take care of these guys!" He called out merrily as he turned towards the table by the window. His eyes locked onto the glass of the nearby window as a flash of white caught his attention, shortly after it was covered by a dark cloth that caused it to blend into the darkness outside.

"Thank you Mr. Bartender." The pink haired man, who he knew at once to be little Gil from all those years ago all grown up, stated as he followed his dark blonde companion to the seats he had indicated by the bar.

"So, do you think that King Arthur will show up with a full platoon of companions or just come with his trusted court mage like he did last time?" Meliodas zoned in on their conversation as he made his way behind the bar to find them some mugs.

"Howzer, we do not need to discuss matters of the royal court in a room full of strangers." Gil chided his friend sternly and Meliodas couldn't help the small smile that played across his lips. Good ole lil Gil, he still followed his protocol to a T.

"What can I get you two?" He asked with the same warm smile that he had when they walked in as he sat the two mugs he found on the bar between them.

"Do you have any fireberry ale?" The one named Howzer asked him, causing his smile to be replaced with one that was more genuine.

"I have any kind of drink you could want, though that particular brew is pretty weak. Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked as one eyebrow peeked up curiously.

"Yes, after this we will need our wits about us to guard the royal family. We are Holy Knights of Lioness and our wise king has reason to believe that a banished rogue group of Knights may attempt to stop the wedding that will be held at the castle by months end." Gilthunder stated as he looked sternly into Meliodas' bright emerald eyes.

"Geez Gil, that's the last time I offer to take you drinking. You're always so serious." Howzer complained as the two continued to stare at each other.

"Rogue group huh? Should I be on the lookout for anyone in particular?" Meliodas asked without breaking eye contact with the pink haired man that he use to spar with when he was a pink haired boy.

"Hell, you have their wanted posters on your wall!" Howzer exclaimed as he motioned towards the billboard by the front door.

"The Seven Deadly Sins huh," he stated as he finally looked away from Gil's eyes, "from what I hear they are all gone to the Necropolis by now."

"It's just a precaution. If they do happen to still be alive I will stop them." Gil stated in a flat voice.

"Oh? Aren't you scared? They were said to be the sole reason for all those Holy Knights deaths ten years ago." Meliodas filled their drinks as he spoke.

"I am not afraid of them," came Gils flat reply, "I am now more powerful than any of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"I dunno," the blonde replied as he cocked his head to one side, "you could always be wrong."

* * *

 **Chapter 1: END**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, 100+ views in the first day. I am truly humbled and honored you guys. It is really great that so many of you can read my story.**_

 _ **As usual I do like to point out a few writers for you to look out for and i would like to take the time to do that now.**_

 _Writer of_ **Destiny** _and my personal inspiration; you should definitely take some time out of your day to look up_ **Fanficlove2014** , _they are a great writer and a terrific person! It is worth your time to read any of the three stories they have published._

 _writer of **'Til Death Do We Part.** and another super awesome person in general; **ShadowTheCannibal** is another writer you guys should keep your eyes peeled for. Though their story is ending soon and i am really sad about it and must find a way to carry on T.T_

 _Writer of **Darkness and Light; Melizabeth,** someone who i have not gained the confidence to contact directly yet but is seriously and excellent writer. Please take a bit of time out of your day to look up the writer **WhiteAngelFeathers.**_

 _ **They are all three really great writers and deserve a bit of apreciation so I decided to do it here n.n**_

 _ **Now as far as this chapter goes, i do hope you enjoy it but I am so nervous posting this that i feel sick.**_

 _ **Literally.**_

 _ **Wither its bad or good it is early in the week for me to post so here goes nothing...**_

* * *

Time passed by at a slow crawl as she sat shivering outside of the Tavern, her lips quivered as she watched people slowly trickling out of the doorway to her left with no sign of the two Knights that she was currently hiding from. They had to have been in there for at least an hour or more and she was beginning to worry that they were simply waiting to see if she entered the establishment; what if they knew that she had slipped out and were really just there to bring her home? She had to get out of there if that was the case because surely her father would simply give her a larger guard and force her to remain in her chambers until the very moment that she was due to walk down the isle.

She risked a glance inside through the grimy window and spotted the two passed out on the bar automatically. Besides the Knights and the strange pink pig who was busily cleaning up spills around the room she did not see another soul, it was a strange sight to her that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She placed her hand against the cold glass and squinted as she turned her head to see into the rest of the room, it was in fact void of any other customer. She did not even see anyone there who would be serving the two passed out Knights who seemed to be nowhere near waking up. She leaned away from the glass as her bottom lip found its way between her teeth as she worried it between them while thinking over her next move. There were still at least three hours until she would be able to get back into the castle and the night air was growing colder by the minute. With no one inside to help her at the Tavern she would have to find somewhere else to wait out the night without freezing to death, however she had no idea of where to even start looking.

"Are you hungry? You've been hanging out her for a while." She jumped and let out a soft frightened gasp as the soft voice called out to her from the darkness. As she turned to her right she saw him emerge from the side of the building, blonde tresses practically glowing in the moonlight as large shockingly bright green eyes looked down at where she crouched by the window. He was in simple clothes, a white button up and a matching pair of pants that reached a few inches above simple black boots that he did not seem to want to completely buckle up his legs. The whole ensemble was topped with a black vest that seemed to be much too large for his small frame. He flashed her a bright smile as her eyes found their way to his face and offered her one hand that he had decided to pull out of the pants pocket that they had both been tucked into.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled as she looked back down at his feet. She did not notice his slight head tilt and worried brow furrow that her action caused him to preform. He squatted down next to her and rested one hand on her cloak covered head in the best form of comfort that he could offer this cold seemingly poor girl.

"Hey, why don't you come in, I can give you a warm room and a nice hot drink to get this cold out of your bones." He stated with a smile as she lifted her head to look up at him once again. Her bright blue eyes nearly caused his hearts to stop as they locked onto his own emerald hues, he knew in that moment who he was sharing a stare with and could feel his pulse quicken at the thought. What was she doing outside of the castle? Did Bartra know? Was she running away or was she there with the two young knights that could not hold the Bernia ale that he had slipped into their mugs after the second round when the conversation was not giving him the information he wanted? Those questions bounced around his mind as he watched her slowly extend her hand to accept the one he still held out in offering to her. He moved the one resting on her head then and gave her another gentle smile that she returned shyly as their hands met and her fingers cooled the skin of his palm.

He pulled her up to stand and nearly gawked at her height, she was almost as tall as Liz had been back when she was alive and from what he could tell she still sported those buxom curves that he had always loved groping on the red head who had been her last vessel. She noticed him looking her over and shyly shifted from foot to foot as her eyes fell to the ground between them. He studied her bright pink cheeks and nervous fidgeting with a small smirk before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. A soft "eep" escaped her which caused him to wonder what other sounds he could bring out of her.

Pull it together, she doesn't know you yet!

"Hey why don't we go in around back and I will let you get some rest in one of the rooms," he released her hand and shoved his own in his pockets before turning to walk around the side of the building. He couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face as he thought over the situation, here he was planning on breaking into the castle and taking her back by force but she simply found her way to him as if she had the same plan all along.

"U-um!" He turned his head to glance at her as they neared the back door. She was nervously hopping from foot to foot and glancing all around them as she clutched the cloak tighter to herself. Her bright blue eyes landed in the door to the store room for only a moment before she looked down at her feet and then out at the landscape beyond where they stood, "I-I can't go in there, it's too much for me to ask of you."

"Hey, don't worry about it." She jumped at his words, most of her life was spent with people even in her own family dismissing her fearful words outright but this boy was genuinely telling her that it was okay to have them without even realizing what he was doing. He did not say 'that's silly' or 'nonsense' like everyone else had, he just asked her not to worry about them without hesitation. He was even smiling kindly at her as he stood there awaiting her decision. Such a kindness from a stranger was almost too much to bare.

But she couldn't risk being caught by Gil and Howzer.

"Please understand, there are two men in there that will take me away as soon as they see me." She mumbled these words, afraid of what he would think of her even as they clumsily tumbled from her lips.

"Oh? Well we can't have that. You can wait in the storage room though it smells like alcohol." He stared as he opened the door for her and gave her a little motion with his free hand that told her to enter the opening. She gave him a worried smile before stepping inside. He was close behind her and held one finger to his lips as he slid between a large barrel of mead and her frame; she watched as he cheerfully strides through the door on the other side of the room and carefully sat on top of a smaller barrel on the ground. The room wasn't much warmer than outside but it did give her a sense of relief as she became accustom to its temperature. Soft voices echoed back to her through the closed door and they did not seem to be angry or threatening in any way. Her rapidly beating heart slowed a bit as she listened and she leaned her head against yet another barrel as she listened to the wordless sounds that reached her ears.

Her eyes and limbs began to feel heavier and heavier as she sat there waiting for the strange blonde to return. The room did smell like alcohol and it was a bit overpowering when she had first entered it but slowly the smell did not effect her as much and she found herself relaxing into the slightly damp wood at her back. Her body had returned to a temperature closer to its usual warmth and it was not helping he stay awake at all. Surely it would be rude to fall asleep in a place like this, then again he seemed to know she had been out there in the cold for a while and surely he would understand if she just rested her eyes for a bit. It had been a long day and a longer night for her after all.

Her eyelids dropped as she sat there simmering in her own thoughts. Of course he wouldn't be mad at her, he was such a kind soul to bring her in out of the could without even asking her name beforehand. Her lashes brushed the tops of her cheeks as her head hung forward, it wasn't as if he was rushing getting those two out so she had plenty of time to rest her eyes for a bit before he came to get her. It was not going as well as she planned anyway, the whole night had been one fluke after another and she could feel her body fighting against her mind to just get some sleep. Giving in to those urges would be easy, it would feel good to get at least a few precious moments of rest before she headed back home and she would need it for the following day when Arthur was due to appear before her father. She crossed her arms under her chest to warm them as her knees slid up to adjust her position into a more comfortable one. Her eyelids were completely closed now as she allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips, a puff of steam signaling the warm air leaving her body through her slightly parted lips.

* * *

Meliodas smiled and chuckled as he waved off the two inebriated Knights. He had only planned on pulling a harmless prank on the one he had once mentored but he did not expect both of them to be such lightweights and that had postponed his catching up with Elizabeth. It irked him but only slightly now that he knew she was safe and sound in his storage room, and neither of the two seemed to be looking for her or waiting for her so he knew that at least for the night he had time that he could spend with her. The movement of the rather large pink pig at his side caused him to cast his gaze down at it; the pig, Hawk, his friend since he had woken up in that odd cave ten years before, snorted at the retreating backs of the Knights and puffed out his chest as much as a pig could and pointed his nose up into the air.

"BUNCH of lightweights, even I could drink more than they can without passing out. They got drool all over the bar. Disgusting." The sound of his snort that followed caused Meliodas to chuckle softly as he turned and allowed the door to close slowly on its own, blocking the two off from the rest of the world effectively.

"You should probably go to bed Hawk." He stated as he ran one hand through his bright golden tresses, "we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and I don't want you sleeping on the job." Hawk huffed at the blondes words as he strode past him with his snout held high in the air, the pig was clearly annoyed by the bar owners suggestion and showed it in his overconfident actions.

"You should be getting to bed to, I gotta go check the stock before turning in for the night." He huffed once again before trotting towards the kitchen door. Meliodas chuckled softly as he turned and locked the green painted front door of the Tavern. He felt lighter now that he knew where she was and that she was safe, it was as if a large weight that he had been carrying around for ten years had been lifted off of his shoulders and the feeling was something that he was thankful for.

"There's a dead girl in the storage room!" Hawks shocked and terrified voice brought all the worthy tumbling back into his heart. He rushed through the taverns main room and kitchen, past the shaking pig, and into the storage room where he found her laying out across a few barrels with her eyes closed and her knees pulled up to her chest. His mark flared, but only for an instant before his eyes caught the slightest movement of her breast as she breathed slowly and evenly in her sleep. He felt himself return to normal but the weight still remained there as if to remind him of how delicate his situation really was. He let out a tired sigh as the day finally began to catch up with him, his dear Elizabeth did make sleep look so very enticing, even while she was draped over those very uncomfortable looking barrels. Surely she could have found somewhere else a bit softer to sleep.

He smiled at the thought of his bed waiting upstairs, empty and big with soft pillows and a nice warm blanket just begging to be slept in. She would be much more comfortable there. He hummed merrily to himself as he slid his hands behind her back and under her knees before lifting her up just as easily as he had when she was a small child and wanted piggyback rides from him. His own pig companion stared at him in shock as he held her to his chest and began to stride through the room towards the kitchen that lead into the rest of the building.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This is a crime scene!" He felt Hawks head butt against the back of his calf and simply shrugged off the pigs attack with a gentle smile.

"You dummy, she's just asleep. I'm taking her upstairs so she can rest alright?" The blonde chuckled out as he stepped into the kitchen. She felt warmer than she had outside which was a very good sign but he did need to make sure her body temperature returned to normal. The cloak, though designed to hold in body heat, only seemed thick to the eye. The fabric under his fingers felt thin and easily rip able which led him to believe that it had to be one taken from a wardrobe designed for someone who would not require protection from the cold like most; someone like a princess. So she had gathered her outfit from her own wardrobe; she must not have been planning her escape for very long, which meant that she was going to go through with the wedding that Bartra had set up for her and only wanted a taste of freedom before hand. His grip tightened on her slightly at the thought as he made his way through the kitchen door and past the bar. He couldn't let her marry that little boy king and live through her life without even the slightest thought of him. She was his forever, as she had promised 3000 years before.

He smiled as he kicked open his bedroom door and strode over to the queen sized bed that sat in the center of the room. He laid her on one side of the bed and pulled the blankets back on the other before moving her to it and gently tucking her into them so she would remain warm. He sat down near her knees on the edge of the bed and rested one hand on her thigh as he studied her sleeping face carefully. She was so peaceful and serene as she lay there that he could almost get lost in it.

"Who is she?" Hawk had strode into the room and was eyeing the two of them with curiosity lit eyes. Meliodas looked over his shoulder at the pig and gave it a bright and playful smile.

"Just someone I knew in an old life." He stated as he hopped up from the bed and tucked his hands into his pockets, "do you mind making her a hot water bottle? She was out in the cold for quite a while there." He gave the pig a gentle shove out of the door with his booted foot as he spoke, Hawk did not take to kindly to this action as he turned and stuck his snout in the air proudly.

"You know I can beat your ass if I wanted, I am just too kind hearted to let a poor girl suffer." He snorted through his snout as he spoke before turning and trotting off down the stairs. Meliodas raised and eyebrow at the pink pigs retreating rump before releasing one of his hands from its pocket to grasp the door handle. He urged the door closed as slowly as he could so the sound would not disturb the sleeping princess before returning to his place beside her on the bed. It had been ten years since he had seen her last and she had grown into quite the young lady in that time. Her figure resembled Liz more than he thought it would and yet she barely looked like the woman he once knew, her hair was much longer, tough now it was tightly braided around her head and slightly covered by the shawl that had slipped partway off during her adjustment to her position on the barrels. Her face was youthful, but of course it would be with her age, and her lips were a bit more pouted than Lizs were. Just by looking at her he could tell that this was not the face of a worrier. No, in this life his love had been carefully sheltered against the woes of the world to the point that even her bright blue eyes still held onto the innocence of a child when they had spoken outside barely thirty minutes before.

"You are such a weirdo, staring at a sleeping girl like that. Pervert." He chuckled as he turned to see Hawk in the doorway once again with a steaming leather sack of water on his back. The two of them moved to place the bag on her forehead and he got to work removing her damp cloak and shawl while the pig removed her shoes. She had dressed very simply, but her clothes still looked like something he remembered seeing around the castle back when he served under the king. The dress was a deep blue color with silver stitching over the right breast that formed the symbol for the kingdom of Lioness. She had gotten her hands on a servants uniform somehow and had used it to slip out of the castle unnoticed.

"What is she? A servant or something?" Hawk asked as he rested his front legs on the bed near her face.

"No dummy, she's one of the three princesses. The youngest one." Meliodas stated matter of factly. The pig squealed out then causing him to cover its mouth with his hand. There was a small struggle then which led the two to the other side of the room, away from the sleeping princess who was undisturbed by the noise that they made during it.

"What the hell! You mean to tell me we are harboring a princess of the kingdom? What do you think they'll do to us when they find out? Oh my rump will be roast." Hawk exclaimed as he finally wiggles his mouth out of the blondes grasp. Meliodas sighed as the pink beast kicked off of him to land a few feet away and dusted his shirt off as it turned to glare at him angrily.

"I guess we'll find out when the sun comes up. They will start looking for her then right?" He asked in an innocent voice as he watched the stressed out animal trotting in a pacing manner across the floor.

"How can you be so laid back about this?! The king will have our heads for this don't you get that?! Oh we gotta get out of here." Hawk was wearing a line in the wood of his bedroom floor which caused him to frown as he thought of how much it would cost him to replace the boards that he was pacing over.

"Can't you just relax for a second Hawk? If we run then we will be guilty of kidnapping a princess and put to death, but it isn't really the case because all we are doing is rescuing her from the cold. Giving her a safe place to sleep as well, you see we aren't going to be punished just for helping her out now are we?" He asked as he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. Kidnapping was something that he had worked into his plans if his little chat with Bartra had not given him what he wanted but as it was currently he was just helping her out from dying of hyperthermia or worse. No one could blame a Tavern owner for letting a cold girl get some rest in a warm room and the king himself would have to hear him out after she told her side of the story when she woke up right?

"The sun is going to come up soon though and if they find her sleeping up here then they may not ask questions before taking us and putting us in the pig pen." Hawk wined.

"Pig pen?" Meliodas cocked his head to one side as he asked the question.

"Er, dungeon." Hawk corrected himself quickly as he trodden over to look out of the window of the bedroom, "its weird they haven't kept a better eye out on her, isn't she the one who is getting married soon after all?" He asked as he studied the dark outline of the capital that stretched out over the horizon.

"I am pretty sure this is the first time she's ever done something like this. With no past excursions to make them wary she wouldn't have to have eyes on her all the time." Meliodas was thinking out loud more than talking to the pig; it was true there was those two incidents when he was still a holy knight that would have caused them to guard her more carefully than before, but it had been so long that they must have all forgotten them and allowed her to move about freely on her own.

"Wouldn't that fact make us more suspicious though?" The nervous pile of pork squealed as it turned to look at the blonde who was casually rolling from his heels to his toes near the slumbering princess. His face was draped in a soft smile and his eyes were closed slightly as they once again studied her face. "Hey don't you be getting any ideas creep." Hawk whisper shouted as he rushed to knock his body into the blondes chest.

* * *

The commotion that the two males were making shook her from her sweet dreams of floating pillows and piggyback rides. She let out a soft groan as she rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly in the bed. Her bright blue eyes were half lidded as she looked around the blurry sight before her, she yawned as she rubbed first her right eye then her left. The scene before her cleared, causing her sleep riddled mind to wonder if she had really awoken or not. Before her was a small blonde man with a pig on his back gabbing his hair in his bright pink mouth while the blonde pulled down the pigs ears until its beady eyes were pulled down as well with the stress that the blondes actions put on the pigs flesh. There was a long moment where the three simply stared at each other in utter confusion without uttering a word. All the while Elizabeth was slowly remembering exactly what had happened before she succumbed to sleep.

"U-um, excuse me but wh-where am I?" She stuttered softly as she hid her face behind the blankets. Her shoes and cloak were missing but she soon discovered that she still had on the uniform she had worn to the Tavern. A soft sigh of relief left her lips as she discovered this.

"The Boar Hat." The blonde stared plainly as he met her gaze. She felt her face warm at his stare and his up to her nose behind the thick cloth of the blanket.

"You fell asleep in the store room so we brought you up here to rest up a bit." The pink pig on his back explained. She gasped loudly as her eyes widened at the sight. She leapt from the bed as he knocked the pig off of him and wrapped its bright pink body in a warm hug.

"Oh it's a talking piggy! I always wanted one just like this, I even asked father to get me one for my birthday!" She exclaimed happily as she nuzzled the side of the pigs cheek with her own. The beast did not resist and even smiled brightly at the blonde who was left standing by himself with his fists in his pockets.

"So how'd you like having a pet pig?" The blonde asked with a lighthearted smile as he watched her petting Hawk happily. Suddenly her happiness seemed to be washed away as she lowered her head and allowed her hands to fall from Hawks sides.

"I didn't get one." She mumbled softly as she looked away from the two of them. She did not notice Meliodas' face drop into a hard frown as her words reached his ears. He couldn't believe that the man he had left her in the care of would deny her anything at all, he certainly had the means and money to get her one lousy pig did he not? He met Hawks eyes and flashed the pig one of his phony smiles that did not effect his old friend in the least. Hawk huffed and nudged her with his nose after this to get the princesses attention.

"Hey don't worry about it. I am one of a kind after all." He stared proudly as she smiled down at him.

"Of course you are." Her breathy voice reached their ears as she scratched the spot right at the top of the pigs head lightly, "I certainly have never seen such an amazing animal before in my life."

"Yeah I am pretty amazing." Hawk stated before proudly snorting and puffing his chest out.

"And so HUMBLE." Meliodas put emphasis on his last word by punching the pig on the top of its head. It squealed as its chin hit the floor leaving a sizable dent and turned to glare at him shortly after.

"You are lucky I don't just kick your ass for that." The pig stomped on good as he stared the words confidently but the blonde simply sighed and shrugged his shoulders as if this was a usual thing for his companion to do. She smiled as she watched their interaction, they seemed so close that it reminded her of Gilthunder and Griamore sparring in the gardens of the castle. Her eyes widened at the thought and she whipped her head around to look at the faintest dawn light coming in from the window. She had to hurry and find her way back home before they discovered she wasn't in her chambers. Veronica would be in her room shortly after the sun was visible in the sky and she couldn't let her sister find an empty bed waiting for her.

"I-I need to go." She stammered as she scrambled to her feet and rushed towards the door, "t-thank you for everything but I really have to be back home before anyone wakes up. I'm sorry! Thank you!" She rushed through the Tavern as she spoke with the two of them close at her heels. When she reached the front door and found it locked she turned quickly only to accidentally smash his face into her chest. She let out a loud "eek" as his hands found their way to her rump and squeezed. Her face turned a dark shade of red as his face tilted up and his emerald green eyes locked onto her deep blue ones. They had something behind their green hues, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on as she stared down into them.

"Let her go you pervert!" Hawk exclaimed as he shoved past them and slid the lock open with his front hoof, "you can go anytime you want." He stated as he nudged Meliodas away from her and stood between them. She gave the pig a gentle smile before looking up to the blonde who gave her a half smirk as his eyes slid from her waist to her face. He gave her a small wave and she felt her face grow even warmer as she turned and rushed out of the building. They stood in the doorway watching her disappear into the fog that had settled over the valley during the earlier hours. Meliodas let out a soft sigh and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest as her dark silhouette blended in to the shadows of the wall before him.

* * *

"Where is she?" Elizabeth gasped and pressed her back against the wall as Hendricksons voice reached her ears. He was stressed out and angry and it showed well in the three words that he snapped out as he strode down the hallway followed by two other sets of feet. She slid into the alcove nearest to her and turned her head away from the hall as their footsteps grew closer and closer and looked back towards the hall as the footsteps began to fade away into the distance. He had been walking with Helbrem and Guila, a new Holy knight who she had seen around the castle lately that caused her to shiver with fear whenever her nearly closed eyes fell on the princesses face.

"We have begun searching the village but there is really no telling how long the princess has been gone. There are rumors about a possible kidnapping plot, however Gilthunder has sworn to find the culprits before they can lay their hands on her." It was Guila who replied to him causing Elizabeth to hold her hand over her mouth as the urge to gasp overtook her. Where there really people who would kidnap her, and why would they do that? She slipped from her hiding spot and rushed down the hallway going the other direction from the Holy Knights, she had to find her father and let him know she was okay but it had to be her that told him the news. If the Knights brought her in to him then he would not listen to anything she had to say.

She rounded the corner that would lead to the servants entrance and ducked her head as she ran her fingers over the wall to keep her balance. There were many maids and servants that passed by her without a second glance as she stumbled her way through them towards her door. There was no resistance to her entering the room that was empty and unkempt. She could see that someone had been through her things looking for some evidence as to where she had been. Clearly she was far too late in getting home than she had expected and her sisters had discovered her missing. She rushed to throw off her servants garb and searched through the piles of calisthenics around her room to find her bright yellow gown that held the thick white ribbon along its waist and two puffy shoulder length sleeves that held a strap of lace around the center of them. She slipped it on and hurriedly tied the ribbon above her rump as she scanned the room for a pair of shoes. Running out of the Tavern without thinking had left her shoeless and her stockings in tatters from the cobbled streets. She had no time to search for fresh stockings as she threw on the first pair of matching shoes she found. Her hair was unbranded and a comb was ran through it quickly before she ran from the room and down the main hall towards her fathers quarters.

He was there, in the study adjacent to his bedroom, looking over maps of the kingdom while Margaret gently patted a teary eyed Veronica on the shoulder. The room was eerily quiet as she stepped into it, her soft footsteps causing a faint tapping echo to run through the room. It was Veronica who looked up first, her bright golden brown eyes widened as she took in the sight of her younger sister standing in the doorway wearing a shy and nervous smile.

"E-Ellie?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"Why is everyone so scared around here this morning?" She returned her older sisters whispered question with a nervously whispered one of her own.

"We thought someone had kidnapped you." Margaret was straight to the point as she looked into her sisters eyes with a mask of sadness clearly shown in her own. Elizabeth felt her heart swell with love for her sisters who she ran to and wrapped in a warm hug that they easily returned, causing the three girls to fall to their knees on the ground as they embraced one another. They let out a collective shocked squeal as their father rushed over to lift all three of them up in a warm bear hug that caused his long beard to tickle her neck and cheek.

"Oh, my girls are all safe and sound." He stared through tear filled eyes and a large smile that caused his facial hair to shift around his cheeks. She turned enough to wrap her arms around his neck and squeeze him gently.

"I was just in the gardens enjoying the sunrise father." She stated as she wiped the tears that were still in the corner of his eye and smiled gently at him, "please promise me that you will stop worrying so much about me, I am a lady now and not a senseless little girl anymore." She urged as she pulled away to look into his face.

"Of course I can't stop worrying about you sweetie, you're my daughter after all. It is my job as your father to always worry about you." He stated as he placed them on the ground and patted her gently on the head before turning to see Hendrickson standing in the doorway with a shocked expression painted across his face. She could feel the tension grow between the two men as the Knights eyes shifted from her face to her fathers and back again.

"Shall I call back the search party your highness?" He asked flatly as his bright blue eyes narrowed down at her. She felt as if he were taking her apart with his mind, as if he could see her every thought and memory. She stepped behind her father to hide from his stare as her hands gripped the mans cloak. She peaked out from behind it cautiously to see the Holy Knight Grandmaster nodding to her father with nothing but seriousness in his eyes. She furrowed her brow as she realized that her father had been talking to the other man the whole time and she had not listened to a word that he was saying. She tried to focus but by the time she had realized that he was talking he was at the end of his of his orders.

"Father I think that we should take Ellie and get her ready before his majesty King Arthur arrives for the pre ceremony meetings." Margaret placed her hands on her sisters shoulders as she spoke causing Elizabeth to jump and let loose a short scared noise at the contact. Her father and the Holy Knight Grandmaster both looked curiously at her as she hid her face behind her head in utter embarrassment.

"Oh you know Ellie father, she's always been so shy." It was Veronica who came to her rescue as she joined their eldest sister at her side, "come on, I'll join you two and we can take a stroll like we use to do when we were little, maybe go by some of Ellie's favorite shops and get sweets for tea time." She smiled through her hands, knowing her elder sister was only trying to help her get out of an awkward situation. However there was a way that she could gain even more from what her sisters were offering. It was a long shot but-

"Why don't we have lunch in the village, just the three of us for old times sake?" She asked in a nervous squeak as She removed her hands to look down at the floor between their feet. He two sisters looked between themselves momentarily before smiling at her kindly.

"That's a grand idea Elizabeth, we can have a nice little lunch with food we pick up at the shops and then we can meet father back here in the grand hall to welcome Arthur to Lioness." Margaret stated as she draped one arm overElizabeths shoulders and began to lead her out of the room. Each of the three girls gave their father a goodbye kiss on the cheek as they passed him and the oldest two gave the Grandmaster a gentle nod while the youngest of the three simply stared at her feet as they traveled in a small group towards her bedchambers. She was faintly aware of Veronica saying that she should change into something that did not appear to have been slept in and smiled a bit at the irony, if only she knew that the dress she had slept in lay folded neatly at the head of her bed, shoved between the two mattresses aggressively in her rush to get changed earlier that very morning.

* * *

Barely three hours later they were making their way through the town that surrounded the castle with lighthearted steps and a basket apiece to bring home any trinkets that might catch their eye during their outing. Elizabeth was scrubbed and rinsed thoroughly and changed into a skit blue ensemble with some light brown boots that barely reached up past her ankles. Margaret was in her usual deep black gown that ruffled down one side only to arch and blend into the equally ruffled gem of the skirt; while Veronica was dressed in a garb that would make anyone who did not know for a fact she was the middle princess believe that she was a Holy Knights apprentice, complete with a sheathed sword on her hip and shoulder armor that seemed much too heavy for her sisters thin collar bone. The girls were in the main shopping square of the town when she saw him again, his back was to her but she recognized the dragon Holy of his blade as well as the spikes bed head that was the color of golden sunlight. He seemed to be haggling with a street vendor who was selling ale by the barrel and she could tell by the way he kept scratching his head and squaring his shoulders that he was growing more and more frustrated with the sleepy looking man.

"Hey Ellie, wanna come pick out some cookies to go with our tea?" Veronica called, causing her to turn towards her sisters just as he turned towards the sound of her childhood nickname. He caught sight of her bright silver hair swaying as she ran to meet up with who he assumed were her two elder sisters based on their clothing and posture. He smiled and leaned against the table that the Ale salesman sat behind and smirked at the way her dress hugged her bottom before flaring out around her upper thighs and knees.

"So are you going to buy four barrels or not? Fireberry Ale is a specialty around here." His attention was taken off of her form as he turned to look at the annoyed older man who was repeatedly tapping his fingers on the hardwood table in a rhythmical manner. He gave the man another coy smile as he rubbed the back of his head and pulled a bag of silver coins from his pocket.

"This will be enough for four right?" He asked with a chuckle as he glanced over his shoulder to see her glancing up at him just to smile as she turned a light shade of red and look down quickly, "I'll need them at the Boar Hat by tonight alright, I don't know how long I will be in town so I need them as soon as possible."

"What's the rush? You may get more business if you stuck around for the wedding." The old man suggested as he accepted the coins from the smiling blonde.

"I have some prior engagements in Bernia and Viazel." Meliodas chuckled and shrugged as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets and raised an eyebrow at the older man as he began to count the silver coins that were dumped from the bag onto his table.

"I can get them to you within the next two hours as long as you don't mind a bit of a markup on the price." The man stated eagerly as he counted out far more than his fair share. He glanced at the man before mentally ticking off how long he would have to spend before that table if he argued over the finer prices of the Ale and work from the mans son who sat waiting by the barrels with clearly nothing else to do for the day.

"Just get it to me as soon as you can and I will let you keep the satchel, how does that sound?" Meliodas asked as he turned to fully face the man who simply nodded quickly as he scooped the coins back into the satchel with a merry smile upon his face. Not another word was spoken between the two as Meliodas pushed off from the table and made his way across the square, following the same path that the three princesses had taken through the market stalls. He had lost sight of her silver hair but he knew that she had traveled the path he was currently on, he could sense her presence not too far ahead of him and felt himself speed up a bit to find her once again. He could close his eyes and almost see the thin line leading him to her, weaving in and out of the bodies that moved back and forth along the cobbled streets. However he could not believe where she had decided to go.

The path that the girls took was a long one to be sure and it weaved in and out of market stalls and around large shops. He found himself confused many times about wither or not he was actually going the right way until a flash of silver in the distance would have him rushing to catch up with her once again. He felt as if he was a young man once again as he ducked and weaved through the crowd, keeping the silver tips of her hair in sights at all times just like he had in all those battles when she had been a goddess and he had been a much much younger-

His mind went blank as he rounded the last corner to see none other than the Boar Hat before him. He could clearly see Hawk waving nervously at him from the porch and pointing to the rightmost front window where he found the silhouettes of the three princesses sitting down at a table. With one eyebrow raised in pleased surprise and his hands tucked neatly into his pockets he hopped up the few steps to the taverns porch and patted Hawk on the head.

"What is going on here? I thought she wouldn't be back but she came back with two more!" The pig was shuddering and shaking as he spoke with a quaking bottom lip.

"Relax will you Porkey. It's just three ladies getting a meal. No big deal right?" He smiled and winked sat the pig as he opened the front door before slipping inside the Tavern and easing it closed. Hawk snorted as he watched the blonde casually taking the girls orders, and then their reactions to his abhorrent cooking skills. The small blonde seemed to take it all with a carefree air as the two older sisters simply spit their food out as politely as they could. Yet Hawk could see, even though the grimy window, and even though she was fighting tears while doing so , Elizabeth was eating every bite that she sliced off of her meat pie. Slowly and carefully she did so while smiling up at the blonde even through the wet streaks that were being painted on her face by her tears.

"Aw man, I wish I was in there right now. I would love to get some of those scraps that are getting all over the place." Hawk pouted as he moved away from the window, "Ah well, gotta go tell mamma where we should head to tomorrow anyway." He hopped down from the porch and trotted a few yards out from the front door before scratching at the ground with one hoof, "Hey mamma! Listen up okay?" He began without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as her sisters hid their bit s in their napkins after the Bar Owner turned his back on them. She however, took full bites that tasted worse than anything she had ever eaten before and swallowed each and every one with a strained smile pasted on her face. She was the one who had suggested this Tavern as the place for them to eat so she could maybe switch out her new basket with the one that she had left behind the night before with the shoes and cloak hopefully stored inside it. She couldn't tell them of course, her sisters no longer thought that she had been there the night before and she couldn't risk them thinking that she had actually snuck out the night before. She watched nervously as the two made small talk about how quaint the Tavern was, all the while eyeing the boards above her head. She could try to sneak upstairs when no one was looking but her sisters were sticking very close to her that day and she did not see them letting her out of their sight for any reason at all.

"Do you seriously like that meat pie Ellie?" She looked over to see her sisters worriedly staring at her with matching furrowed brows and slight frowns as they did so.

"It's terrible, but still," she thought of all the trouble that she had put the blonde through the night before, the same blonde that was currently glancing at her as he chuckled at something another patron had said and taking a swig out of his own large mug of Ale, "but still, it's delicious." She smiled as she wiped a tear out of her eye and swallowed yet another bite of the pie.

"I know what's going on here," Veronica stated as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest as her eye brows raised along with the corners of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Both Margaret and Elizabeth asked her in unison as they turned their eyes on the purplette that looked pretty pleased with herself.

"I mean Ellie here is trying to get out of meeting her future husband too soon by dragging us as far away from the castle as she can." The middle princess smiled broadly as she stared down her little sister who seemed more terrified than she should have been to be called out in such a way.

"That's absurd. Why would Elizabeth try to hide from such a kind and honest man, why she is lucky father has found such a good suitor for her." She could feel herself blushing as she looked away from her sister, just in time to see him spitting up his Ale as it traveled down the wrong pipe. He did not even look at her as he chuckled loudly and began cleaning up the bar. The patrons around him taking the time to throw a few one liners about the situation around while he just stood there cleaning with a smile plastered across his face.

"I just thought it would be nice to see all of the kingdom that I could before I was sent off to another one." She stated under her breath as she looked away from the blonde who was busily pouring refills for everyone around him with a playful smirk that lit up his bright green eyes. Seeing him like this caused her to feel something strange in the back of her mind. It was like a distant memory that she couldn't put her finger on, the feeling was fuzzy and warm and brought a small smile to her lips as she leaned forward onto her folded fist.

"Hmm, say isn't it about time we head back home? Arthur should be done meeting father by now and I am sure he is eager to take you for a stroll around the gardens again." Veronica stated as she leaned forward to make her statement in a soft whisper that was barely louder than Elizabeth's own breathing. She was shocked that her sister would be so willing to send her off with a man she still did not know that well all because her father wanted her to joined together with him in the marital union.

"I think we have a bit more time don't you Margaret?" Elizabeth asked as she eyed the blonde behind the bar through her bangs shyly.

"No, I agree with Veronica. We have to leave now." Margaret stated as she pulled two gold coins from her bag and laid them on the table. The two elder girls lead the youngest out from the establishment and past a dozing Hawk who she mentally begged to wake up and make some excuse for her to stay. When they made it all the way down the stairs and along the path without any intervention she hung her head in defeat. She gave in and simply accepted that she would not be able to get back what was hers as her sisters hooked each of her arms in their own and smiled brightly towards the castle.

* * *

She did not notice that the blonde had slipped out of the Tavern behind them and was following them along their path to the castle. He would duck in and out of alleyways and shadowed alcoves as they lead him towards the large stone bronco building in the very center of the circle that the capital made up with its large uninviting walls. He kept her long flowing silver hair in his line of sight at all times as they moved on to more crowded streets that obviously were for the more upper class of the kingdoms commoners. Silks and velvet were abundant here and he often had to climb a pile of crates of barrels in order to get the three back within his line of sight.

The girls for their part were happily oblivious to their short blonde stalker as they made their way home, with the exception of their youngest sister who felt her heart sink as the sight of Knights holding up Camelot's flags and wearing its tabards came into view. She let out a soft sad sigh as she looked down at her hands, which she had clutched together before her stomach, with tired eyes that her sisters did not quite catch.

"Lets go let father know we're back from our stroll." Veronica and Margaret smiled at one another as the eldest made the suggestion. They each tugged lightly on the arm of their youngest sister which they held in their grasp but she did not budge. Margaret's worried expression was turned to her just a split second before Veronica's pouting face was also staring her way. She raised her hands and waved them before her face as her cheeks began to grow darker and darker at the thought of meeting the young king.

"I-I just need a moment to prepare myself. I think i-i-I w-will go to the garden to relax after that m-meal and prepare myself to m-meet him." She stuttered as she waved her hands side to side through the air between her and her two elder sisters. Veronica's mouth hung open slightly in shock while a gentle know smile spread across Margaret's. The eldest sister placed her finger on her chin as she looked between the castle and her nervous youngest sister a few times.

"Alright, you have ten minutes and then we will come back for you alright?" She asked as she tapped her chin with the same finger she had rested upon it.

"That seems reasonable." She nodded with a determined gleam in her eyes as she turned to each of her sisters and gave them a firm hug. Veronica was grumbling as they left her standing by the gates to the castle gardens but she simply ignored her elder sisters complaints and saw them off with a gentle smile and a small wave. When they were finally gone she let out a long held breath and slipped through the gates into the garden where she wouldn't be disturbed. She wandered along the paths formed by the flowers and trees that made up the maze like garden that she loved so much since her youth. She could still remember playing with her sisters and Gilthunder in the shadows of the plants while her father looked on proudly from a window above them.

"Of only I could turn back the clock to those carefree days I would." She sighed to herself as she slid onto a large stone bench nearby an equally huge rose bush that she found herself toying with the leaves of, "I wish there was a way for me to get out of this whole thing." Her eyes scanned the flowers around her lazily as she continued thinking out loud. Ever since she could remember she often thought out loud to work out how to best get through whichever situation she would find herself in. This situation was one that she really could not think of a way out of, "unless someone kidnapped me, then I guess it wouldn't be my fault anymore." She mused with a chuckle as she rested her chin on her hands. Her lips pulled up into a gentle smile as her eyes dropped closed slowly.

"You know, I could always take you away." She jerked her head up to see the blonde from the Tavern walking towards her with her basket slung over one arm and his hands stuffed into his pockets. As her eyes reached his face she saw a wide playful smile that lit up his face and eyes with its happy expression. She stood quickly as he neared her and widened her eyes in shock as his green hues held her face captive.

"What do you mean?" She asked in a quick whisper, "why are you even here?" He held her basket up between them and gave her a small shrug as his smile turned to a more mischievous one. She could see her shoes resting atop her folded cloak and felt her lips pull up into a gentle smile as her hands reached out slowly to grasp its handle.

"If you ever do need an escape, the Boar Hat could always use a cute serving girl." He stated nonchalantly as he returned his hands to his pockets.

"You're, trying to hire me?" She questioned in a low breathy voice. She could not believe what this small blonde was telling her.

"Well yeah, unless you would rather be a queen to another country that you have no idea about that is." He winked at her causing her cheeks to darken once again as she looked down at the basket that now rested in her hands.

"Could I, think about it?" She mumbled as she shyly looked towards the castle and the one home she had ever known.

"Of course, trust me I can wait." He chuckled as his hand moved to pat her gently on the head.

* * *

 **Chapter 2; End**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Man I really wish that I could message all of you who leave a review._**

 ** _To Starr: thank you for your feedback, I will keep it all in mind as I write out the chapters. I apologize for the incorrect spelling and the poor grammar of the last chapter and I wish to apologize for this one as well if I may, I do not have an official beta reader (Yui read the first chapter for me but on the second I was impatient and too busy to wait) and I tend to write very quickly when inspiration strikes._**

 ** _I often forget to proof read my work but I hope that this chapter is not as bad because I did take the time to proof read and did not see anything noteworthy (I am the writer though so I may have missed something just let me know you guys, I don't mind criticism because I believe I can use any form of criticism to better my writing.)_**

 ** _Thank you all for reading this story it makes me extremely happy to know that so many people like what i have written. I just hope i do nit end up disappointing you further down the line._**

 ** _And now for another featured writer!_**

 _Writer of both_ **Can I Have Your Daughter** _and_ **Can I Keep You?** _another person i have discovered a love for the stories of is_ **DOMinMatrix.** _Seriously guys I really hope that you all take some time to read their work, as well as the works of all the other authors i have/will mention because I post Authors whos stories really touch me deeply and Whos stories I believe are well written and worth the read._

 ** _Without further ado, Chapter three of Let Me Be Your Kidnapper._**

* * *

The Boar hat moved on that night. Elizabeth had used her walk with the young King Arthur as an excuse to see the Tavern and the two kind souls who ran it only to find a flat plane of earth waiting for here where she was absolutely sure that the building had rested the day before. Margaret had been correct as far as her assumption on the young kings kindness. He was quite handsome as well, with golden red hair and piercing Violet eyes that turned up ever so slightly at the edges whenever he smiled or laughed. She found it hard not to enjoy herself while in his company; even through the heartache she experienced when finding the building missing he was nothing but thoughtful and comforting. He even offered her his cloak, which she wrapped around herself tightly to hide the lower part of her face in its folds.

It smelled of fresh vanilla and lilacs.

She spent the next few days with him under the careful eye of either her father or his own eerily silent court mage who always seemed to be within a few feet of him no matter what he was doing. After the fourth night she was resigned to only having that wonderful and strange Tavern in her memories and looked forward to the next week with all the happiness she could force herself to muster.

"Mi'lady Elizabeth." She looked up from her books and papers and placed her charcoal stick over the small image of a pig she had been doodling while reading to see her kingdoms second Grandmaster Holy Knight tapping lightly on the door frame to the room she was supposed to be studying in. She smiled at the kind faced man who she knew better as Griamores father than a leader of the kingdoms Holy Knights.

"Good Evening Dreyfus, to what do i owe the pleasure?" she asked as she stood and smoothed out the skirt of her light pink dress to make herself a bit more presentable.

"Your father asked me to check in on you and make sure that there was nothing further that you will require this evening." he stated as he gave her a formal bow, "May I say congratulations on your upcoming union tomorrow evening, I hope your days in Lioness will forever be in your heart as you make your new home in Camelot." She smiled as she strode over as confidently as she could and placed one hand on his shoulder while her other hand moved upwards to clutch into a fist before her chest.

"Thank you for your kind words Dreyfus, I will carry the memories of all of you until i breathe my last breath." She stated as he straightened his back to stand before her. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears in the light of her wall lamps and she fought the urge to hug the man. He was always so kind to her and unlike Hendrickson, who had caused feelings of fear to rush through her body whenever his eyes landed upon her, Dreyfus always made her feel safe whenever he was near. She knew that part of the reason behind this was his sin, who looked more and more like his father every day. Griamore was always around Veronica and had always taken the time to play with her as well, she could never think badly of anyone in the gentle giant's family.

"If there is nothing more that you require of me then I shall take my leave of you for this evening, Goodnight Mi'lady, may you have pleasant dreams." He returned her smile and gave her one more small bow before stepping out of the room and allowing the door to slowly close behind him. Once he was gone she let out the breath that she did not realize she had been holding and made her way to the large bed in the center of the room.

Her eyes were heavy already as she lay amongst the pillows and blankets, and the softness of her sheets were urging her to sleep. However, her mind was still racing, going over the memories she had made those two days before Arthur had appeared in the capital. The blonde tavern owner was the first thing that she found herself thinking about when she awoke in the morning and he was always the last thing on her mind as she lay her head on her pillows at night. It was strange to her but there was always a nostalgic feeling in her chest whenever she thought of him. She felt like she had known him for so much longer than the two days that he had been in her life, and the thought of his bright warm smile always sent a warm feeling coursing through out her body like she had slipped into a freshly drawn bath.

She slapped her hands over her cheeks as they turned a bright shade of pink and rolled onto her side to face the large windows along her rooms outer wall. It felt odd to think she could have a crush on someone who she did not even know the name of, but the memory of how she felt when he touched her more than confirmed her feelings, at least to herself. She felt wrong to have such feelings towards him even though she was promised to the young king, but the more she tried to ignore them and forget him the clearer his face became in her mind.

"Bad Elizabeth," she chided herself quietly, "You shouldn't be having such feelings as these for another." She lightly slapped her cheeks once again before pulling her thick comforter up to her nose and glancing out of the clear glass panes of her window into the night beyond them.

* * *

The night air wafted through his golden tresses as they moved across the side of the mountain separating Dalmory from the capital. He pressed the mug of ale to his lips and took a long drink from the bitter sweet liquid that resided inside it. The giant green pig that his tavern rested on the back of did not stop moving as she knocked down the trees that made up the forest which lay across the very mountain they were currently traveling around. He cursed himself for leaving when he did, but he could not pass up the opportunity that the rumor of the fox sin had presented him. Because of that they were now making their way back to the capital with nothing to show for their work other than a pile of dead swordwolves in the storage room ready to be cut and salted.

"Mamma says she isn't use to going back and forth like this." Hawk stated as he waddled up the stairs to sit next to Meliodas on the porch that circled the tavern.

"Sorry about that Hawks mom!" he called out as he raised his mug toward the giant pigs head in a half salute, "There is something important that I have to do in the capital so we have to head back just for a bit. I promise that after this we will go past Viazel and set up for a bit before moving on."

"You're going back for her aren't you?" Hawk huffed as he laid down on the cool floorboards.

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" he asked before taking another drink from his mug, "I thought you liked her."

"Because she is pretty and you are a pervert," the pig huffed as he stuck his snout up in the air. Meliodas shrugged as he finished his drink and placed the empty mug on the porch beside him.

"I don't know how to tell you this but, we need her." He stated through a long drawn out sigh after an uncomfortably long silence. The pig did not seem very convinced by his words and snorted loudly to show the blonde his annoyance.

"I'm going inside, you should go get some sleep before we get to the capital." Hawk snorted once again before shoving the door open and waddling into the warm room beyond it. Meliodas turned his head to watch him go before looking back towards the distant lights that marked the capital as they made their way around the mountain. She was there in the castle, possibly sleeping soundly in a large bed that was made specifically for her with people just outside her door ready and waiting to rush in if she ever needed anything at all. The life he had given her by passing her on to Bartra all those years ago was one of comfort and, at least he hoped, happiness. She would have had a much harder life if he would have kept her back in Danafor, but she also would not be faced with the probability of marrying someone that she did not even know. He was sure that she would go through with it if she had to. Liz would have never let them get away with something like this, but that was her old life. From what he could tell from their brief interactions the last time he saw her, Elizabeth was a shy girl who followed orders rather than causing a problem for anyone. However, when he saw her in the garden, her softly spoken thoughts were anything but submissive and that gave him the hope he needed to continue with his plans to take her back.

He stood and dusted off the back of his pants as the walls of the capital became clearer in the distance. His lips pulled up in a small smile as his eyes locked onto the dark squared blob that was the castle sitting a bit further back from their current position than the wall.

"Nothing to do until we get there tomorrow." He shrugged as he reassured himself of the fact and shifted from one foot to the other, "May as well listen to Hawk for once, I guess." With that he collected his mug and made his way into the building, only stopping to place the mug on the bar before heading up to his room for the night.

The nightmares would come as they always did, but knowing that he was close to having his love in his arms once again made him feel lighter as he slid into his bed that night. He stretched and tucked his arms behind his back as he looked up at the redwood ceiling in his room and thoughts of her old lives played through his mind. The current reincarnation of his love was more like the original woman who had stolen his heart during the great war than any other that he had the honor to love before.

The original Elizabeth had been soft spoken and kind hearted just like the one who he was currently on his way to. She had been on the outskirts of every battle in those days; he thought that it was because she was weak back then, but found out later that it was because she was the most loving and kind hearted creature who did not want to witness anyone's suffering. He caught the young goddess healing people of every race with no bias or judgement. She even healed him shortly after her own leader has rendered him near death. Six of his seven hearts were run through with goddess spears and he was counting down the remaining seconds of his damned life when she appeared in a flash of golden light. She took his hand in her own and he could still remember the calming warmth that spread through his body at her touch. His injured hearts sealed closed immediately and the deep gashes and bruises on his body faded away. He didn't know why back then but he found himself drawn to her after that, seeking her out in every battle and keeping his own brethren away from her whenever they made a move to attack. Slowly she took note of him and helped to defend him when the other races attempted to take out the eldest son of the demon king and heir to his throne. Those battles turned into late night meetings that he would come to cherish. He could still remember her cheeks turning the same pink as the budding roses around them the first time he took her hand. The first time they kissed had been magical, but it was also the night that they were discovered. She was cursed to live a mortal existence over and over until the end of time, and he was cursed to never truly be able to die.

* * *

The early morning sunlight that streamed through the large window cast patchwork patterns across the blankets that covered her bed, Elizabeth was not on her bed however, she had not 7slept much that night in fact. Her mind had been racing so much that she found it hard to relax so instead she spent the long hours of solitude reading all the books that her eldest sister had gifted to her. Some were books on the young kings home of Camelot but many were filled with old stories of love and loss, of old heroes and whimsical kingdoms. She found herself getting lost in those stories and the time passed by without her noticing.

A soft knock on her door pulled her from the old Brittanian passage that she had found herself absorbed in. she looked up to see none other than her sister Veronica standing in the open doorway with a worried frown etched across her face. She leaned back in her chair as the older girl made her way over to stand next to her. It was quiet for a long time as her golden brown hazel eyes scanned over the page that the book was open to in front of Elizabeth.

"Are you really okay with going through with this?" Elizabeth gasped as the words left her sisters lips. Her eyes widened as the older girl squatted down beside her and took her hands in her own.

"Veronica?" she asked with a nervous shaky voice.

"Look Ellie, I know you better than anyone and I can see that you are scared and a little off put about marrying him. Margaret may be right about him being a nice guy but have you really thought about what you want?" her elder sisters hands shook as she spoke and she could feel her heart breaking for the violet haired girl. She knew that if she did not go through with the wedding then the job of connecting the two kingdoms would fall on Veronica.

The entire reason for the upcoming marriage was to combine their two armies to strengthen their forces for the forewarned Holy War that her father had predicted in one of his visions. He had it so long ago that the girls had almost forgotten about it all together. However, when he called them forward to tell them of his plans it became clear to the three of them that the war was drawing closer and closer by the day. She was the one who asked what she could do to help him so she couldn't allow her elder sister to take on her burden.

"I'm fine Veronica, really." She stated with a small smile as she gave her sisters hands a gentle squeeze.

"Oh Ellie," Veronica pulled her into a tight hug that she was more than thankful for; it allowed her to close her eyes against the stinging of her unshed tears.

"Excuse me ma'ams." The two princesses looked up to see one of their handmaidens standing in Elizabeth's doorway with one hand on the knob, ready to close it behind herself if either of them dismissed her. She was a lovely young woman with pale skin and long dark hair that hung down to her waist in flowing waves. Her bright blue eyes were looking at the space just below Elizabeth's chin as she spoke.

"Yes, what is it?" It was Veronica who spoke, moving to stand between the handmaiden and Elizabeth as she did so. The woman seemed shocked at her roughness for only a moment before lowering her head and folding her hands before her waist.

"I-I was sent to gather you for breakfast Mi'lady." She answered in a low soft voice.

"Alright then," Veronica turned to her and made a small hand motion to tell her to go first, "are you ready to go Ellie?"

"Yes." She squeaked before she lowered her head and moved past her older sister. She stopped beside the handmaiden and offered her a gentle smile, "thank you as well, erm…" she trailed off as she struggled to remember the name of their newest handmaiden. Her teeth found her bottom lip and she worried it between them as she did so.

"It's Guinevere ma'am." The woman offered her a kind smile as she spoke.

"Oh that's such a pretty name, Guinevere." Elizabeth returned her smile before continuing on her walk to the dining hall.

* * *

"You can't keep using these methods just to quicken the results that you seek!"

"The new generation is far superior than any of your classic Holy Knights, I think you are letting your fears of being left behind cloud your judgement."

"This is blasphemy! How can you possibly think that turning them into monsters is a good idea?" Elizabeth's heart pounded in her ears as she stood with her back pressed firmly against the wall and both of her hands clamped over her mouth to stop the gasp that had threatened to escape her. She knew that something had been off about the silver haired Grandmaster over the last few months, but from what she caught Of their conversation she understood that he was doing something to the apprentice Holy Knights that was against his morals as a Holy Knight Grandmaster.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she pressed herself even harder against the wall and strained her ears to listen to what they were saying. It was in vain however, for the two men had moved further down the hall causing their voices to become muffled echoes, too distorted for her to understand.

She had excused herself from breakfast early to get away from the worried looks that her sisters kept casting her way and and her dear fathers tired eyes. The stress of war preparations were causing him to become weak and his eyes to become distant as if he was looking out across a wasteland of the fallen already. She never planned on hearing the interaction between the two men but now that she had she couldn't get it out of her mind. If it was true that Hendrickson was using horrible means to make monsters out of Holy Knights of the realm then her father would have to know about it so he could stop the man before he did something that could ruin the kingdom.

She turned quickly, intent on rushing to her fathers side, instead she found herself slamming into a hard cloth covered chest. She let out a soft "oomph" as her face connected with the mans muscular chest and tilted her head upwards to see a stony look in his eyes. Hendrickson grasp her shoulders to steady her as his deep blue eyes locked onto her own. He gave her a gentle smile as she looked up at him in shock.

"Well hello princess, rushing to get ready for this evening?" He asked as he released her. She stumbled backwards before smoothing out her dress and looking down at his boot covered feet.

"Oh, um, y-yes I had something that I, I needed to talk to father about something before t-the ceremony." She stammered nervously as she attempted to still her quivering knees.

"Seems to me that you are getting a bit nervous about your upcoming nuptials." He chuckled as he lightly patted her head. She felt her stomach sink as the man touched her and took another step back from him. There was definitely something wrong with him, something that she could not put a name to but it scared her more than anything had before. Her eyes jumped between him and the hall beyond him as she struggled to think of something to say to stop this interaction and get her as far away from him as possible.

She stepped past him quick, deciding that silence was the best answer, and practically ran down the hallway towards the stairs that lead up to her fathers quarters. She did not look back to see if the man was following her, the fear of him stopping her once again did plenty to quicken her pace until all she could hear was her footsteps echoing loudly against the stone walls around her and the panting of her own breath.

* * *

The doors to the Kings chamber were opened wide by an attendant and he nodded his appreciation to them as he stepped inside. His cloak was removed and the doors were shut, sealing him off from the rest of the castle for a moment of much needed peace. He moved towards his long couch and let out a long sigh as he eased himself down onto it.

"You seem awfully comfortable for a man who is trying the patience of someone who he should know better than to do that to." The old king nearly leapt out of his skin as he heard the voice call out to him from a deep shadow across the room. It was the blonde hair that he saw first as the shorter man emerged from darkness and into the light. He recognized the man immediately as the captain of the rogue group that killed his kingdoms old Grandmaster of the Holy Knights. A momentary fear coursed through him as he pondered exactly why the man looked the same as when he first met him.

"Meliodas." He stated simply as he stood to greet the man. As king he would rather die facing his attacker head on rather than sit idly by and allow someone to kill him without a fight. The blonde held up one hand and motioned to the couch behind him causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion at the situation. His confusion grew as the young looking man flashed him a smile and rested his hands in the pockets of his white calf length pants.

"Bartra I am not here to kill anyone, certainly not the father of my woman." He stated as his smile turned into more of a sneer. The king coughed into his hand before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Meliodas, you cannot come barging in here and making threats against the king of Lioness! She is my daughter not your woman." He exclaimed as he glared down at the other man.

"She was my woman before she was your daughter!" Meliodas shouted as his hand instinctively grasp ahold of the dragon hilt of his sword. He took a step closer to the man and met his glare with one of his own, "I trusted you sixteen years ago when I gave her to you, I fucking trusted you to take care of her for me." The king was forced backwards until he sat roughly on the couch as Meliodas moved forward and stood over him, "and what do you do with my trust Bartra? You fucking promise her to another man, what are you thinking?" He was shouting now, he could feel his blood racing and growing hotter and hotter in his veins as he spoke.

"I am only doing what is right for my country." Bartras voice was calm but his eyes were wide and locked onto the hand that still gripped the hilt of the blade on Meliodas' back. He had seen what this man could do with a wooden sword when he was just showing off, he had no intention to see what he could do with a real weapon when he was serious.

"What about what's right for your daughter?" Meliodas' eyebrows moved closer together as he spoke and he leaned in closer to the Kings face to emphasize his point, "did you ever even stop to think about what she wants? She doesn't even know that boy and you want her to trust him enough to go live in a kingdom that he rules without a fight. Why did you even decide to marry her off to him anyway?"

"My daughter knows what she must do for her kingdom. I do not have to explain myself to you." Bartra stated as he puffed his chest out in pride. Meliodas wouldn't dare hurt him if it meant turning Elizabeth against the small blonde, knowing this his confidence grew.

"I will have her Bartra. You owe me that much for letting you take her in the first place."

"That was preordained."

"BULLSHIT!" Meliodas let go of the swords Hilt to punch a hole in the couch nearby the kings head, "I let you have her because I thought that you would protect her! Now it seems to me that you are using her as more of a pawn than a daughter. That wasn't apart of our deal Bartra."

"Neither was you taking my daughter away whenever you felt like it. The deal was I give you a job in exchange for her. You are the one who broke that deal when you killed Zaratras." Bartra stood then, causing the small blonde to step backwards quickly rather than be hit by his larger body.

"From what I remember, he was already dead when we got there." The blondes arms crossed before his chest as he spoke.

"If that were true then why did you wait ten years to return?" The kings face hardened as he spoke and Meliodas felt his eyebrows raise at his words.

"Well, if you had a kingdoms worth of Knights after your head you would lay low to." He answered simply as he rested his fists on his hips.

"But Hendrickson and Dreyfus both saw you and your order fleeing out of the tower to escape, shortly before the death of Zaratras was discovered." The king stated as he glared down at the man pointedly. The look behind his bright green eyes was telling the king that he really was innocent of the crime as he claimed but that could not be true, not when two of his most trusted Holy Knights had sworn otherwise.

"Bartra I-" Meliodas' words were cut short as the king fell forward clutching his chest as a fit of coughing overcame him. He rushed to help the man stay up on his feet and slowly moved him across the room to lay him down on the bed that awaited him there. The blonde took a moment to straighten out the pillows behind the Kings back as the old man leaned forward in yet another coughing attack. He was angry at the man to be sure, but he couldn't allow the king to be injured while he was with him, he already had enough problems with the realms Knights over the misunderstanding that they had just been discussing and he did not want to add anything more to that.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked after the coughing fit left him and allowed him to take a deep breath. Meliodas smirked as he stepped back from the bed to study his work and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Why wouldn't I help you, you were about to fall on your face there for a second." He shrugged and gave the king a faux surprised look at he spoke, "besides I haven't properly told you off for what you are doing to Elizabeth yet." The old man huffed as he spoke and turned his nose up slightly at the blonde who frowned at his reaction to his words.

"She has agreed to the union you know." The man sighed as he leaned back on the pillows and Meliodas let out a huff of annoyance.

"Only because she feels like she has no choice." He retorted, causing the Kings eyebrows to shoot up in both surprise and curiosity.

"What, how do you know how she-"

"Father!" Both men turned to see the very person they had been talking about stumble through the door as an attendant tried to stop her. She tripped over a fold in the carpet that was laid across the floor and began to tip forward. Meliodas rushed forward and reached out his hands before him to steady her. They found her breast but she was already mid fall and he found not only his palms and fingers, but his face pressed into her warm mounds as well.

"Careful!" His muffled voice echoed through the room as her face grew a bright shade of red.

"That's enough!" Bartra exclaimed as he threw up a hand to motion for the small blonde to cease what he was doing. Meliodas felt her shift and move away from him and opened his eyes to see her adjusting her dress nervously, "you should be in your chambers getting ready for the wedding my dear." The king smiled as he spoke to his daughter who shifted from foot to foot as she looked down at the ground before her.

"I uh, I needed to speak with you father." She mumbled as she looked from the floor to her fingers which she was nervously twiddling together as she spoke, "its about the new-"

"Elizabeth you have to be ready for the wedding, you are the bride to be." Her father interrupted her quickly.

"Why don't you stop interrupting your daughter when she clearly has something to tell you that's upsetting her." Meliodas stepped between the two of them as he spoke, lifting one arm up as if to block her from her father as he did so.

"Mr. Tavern owner please, it's alright." Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder as she softly spoke the words and he turned his head to glance at her with worry filled eyes. Something was wrong, he could sense it. The smell of fear wafting off of her was nearly suffocating at the distance he stood from her and it made his hair stand on end. What could be scaring her so much that he could feel her fingers shaking against his shoulder? He could feel his muscles tense at the thought and wanted nothing more than to grab her and run as far away as he needed to in order to escape her fear.

"You need to leave. What my daughter has to tell me has nothing to do with you." Bartra's voice was steadier, more confident than it had been before she came into the room, and he knew why. The king knew that Meliodas would never think of releasing his firm hold on his anger while he was in the presence of his youngest child, he always seemed to be on his best behavior when he was in her presence even back when she was just a small child.

"This isn't over." The growling voice of the blondes let him know that his assumption was correct. He was angry but was holding back from expressing that anger for the sake of the princess. The two of them watched silently as the blonde whipped around to face the door and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Um," she began as she reached towards him before lowering her head and clasping her hands together.

"Don't worry, it isn't over remember." Meliodas' voice was much kinder when he spoke to her. He flashed her a smile before leaving the room without another word.

* * *

He punched down another tree as he wandered around the forest nearby the Boar Hat. He let out a frustration fueled scream as his head tilted upwards towards the darkening sky. What was wrong with Bartra, why was he acting the way he had in his room? He had never acted like that before. The Bartra that he knew would have sat quietly and listened to his daughters concerns willingly before making a calm decision about how to end her suffering. There was something very wrong going on in the castle and he was worried that whatever it was was putting Elizabeth in terrible danger. He had to get her out of there so that he could watch over her, the only way to make sure she was safe was to keep her by his side.

"We don't really need any firewood." Hawk stated as he watched another tree become pummeled into twigs and splinters. The short blonde that was squatted over it turned to glare at the pig who squealed and jumped off of the large stone he had been laying on to hide behind it from the anger filled green eyes of his companion.

"What the hell does he think he's doing!" Meliodas screamed into the air after punching the pile of debris that was once a tree a final time. He stood after taking a moment to get his breathing under control and turned to look up at the capital. He clenched his fists and stuffed them in his pockets as the anger on his face melted into the same blank expression that he had trained himself for far too long to bear.

"Who has you so angry?" He had to give the pig credit, he sounded genuinely concerned.

"The king." He sighed as he pulled a piece of twig from his vest and stuck it in between his lips,"Bartra."

"What do you mean?" Hawk had managed to clamber back into his boulder and now sat there as he watched his companion squint his eyes while looking towards the capital.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about, by tonight everything will be alright." Meliodas tilted his head to look at the pig as he spoke and gave him a small smirk that caused the twig piece to tilt upwards at the corner of his lips. The look on the pigs face transformed from one of worry to one of annoyance as his companions cockier side began to show through. He flopped down on his belly and allowed the stone to cool his skin as he rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"How can you be so sure about that huh?" He asked as he rested his chin on his crossed front legs.

"I just know, it's a feeling that I am very familiar with." Meliodas answered as he thought over all the times that she had finally decided to be by his side, every time he had the same warm feeling wash over him, like slipping into a bath after a long day. He smiled as he thought of this and turned to look back at the capital where she was surely awaiting him.

"You're ego is larger than Mamma." Hawk grumbled causing the blonde to chuckle. Of course the pig wouldn't understand what he was talking about, but at least he wasn't fighting her joining them anymore.

"I'll be there soon, I promise." He stated softly. His mind immediately went to the wedding and his smirk turned Into a smile, what better time to steal a girl away than that? At least with this plan he could make sure that her father understood who she truly wanted to be with, especially when she said it on her own.

* * *

 **Chapter 3; End**


End file.
